


Once Upon A Time Shots

by lunar_saturn_88



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots for Once Upon A Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start a new series because I really do love this series.

You nervously looked in the mirror. Today you were turning 17 years old and you couldn’t wait to go to the party that your mom had decided to have for you. Being in Storybrooke it was kind of easy to know everyone who was in the town and this was being a big thing. After all you were the daughter of the Mayor of Storybrooke so people would go because they knew that this was something that only happened once.

 

You tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. Your eyes searched for any imperfections. You were dressed in a nice party gown that your mother thought it was wise for you to have which was in your favorite color. You were nervous though of how this party was going to end up being like knowing that Mr. Gold was also going to be there and he was kind of like a father figure to you and you weren’t sure of how he was going to be when he found out that you were turning 17 today.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Regina came up to you and pulled you into a hug.

 

“Mom.” You said softly.

 

Regina looked at you in the eyes. “You look beautiful my dear girl.” She said softly to you. No matter what Regina would always love you due to the fact that you were indeed her daughter.

 

You smiled knowing that your mother would never lie to you. “Mom are you sure that this party is a good idea?” You asked. Ever since Emma had come everything was changing.

 

“This party is meant for you. Everyone in Storybrooke loves you regardless if you are my daughter.”

 

You knew that was very true. You hadn’t done anything to the people of Storybrooke to have them hate you, plus ever since you started working for Mr. Gold in his shop on the summer weeks after school had let out since you had turned 16 years old they would never cross your path and make you cry because either Mr. Gold or your mother would go after them for making you cry.

 

You followed your mother out to the party that was waiting for you.

 

Regina pulled you close to her when she saw Mr. Gold.

 

Mr. Gold smiled at you. “Look at you dearie looking more and more beautiful as the days go by.” He remembered the day that he had met you and he had watched you grow up into the young woman that you were now.

 

You blushed lightly when you heard him call you dearie and stating that you were becoming more and more beautiful as the days went on. It was a little embarrassing to you. But you liked Mr. Gold because he had given you a chance to have a job when no one else would give you one.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After dancing so many dances with your friends and enjoying yourself. The party had dwindled down and it was time for you to go inside and enjoy your night and try to get some sleep before you had to go to work the next morning in Mr. Gold’s shop.

 

You came inside and looked at your mother. “Mom thank you for the party.”

 

Regina smiled and pulled you into her arms. “You deserved it.”

  
You were happy that your mother had given you a party and you really did feel like a princess. But you didn’t know that your other side you were the daughter of the Evil Queen. 


	2. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tells reader that Mr. Gold is a Monster.

You thought that you were done for. God it certainly felt like it. You had fallen in love. Fallen in love with the one that had almost all of the power much like Regina did. You had fallen in love with none other than Mr. Gold. You just never told anyone, but with how much time that you have been in and out of the shop that Mr. Gold owned someone would find out that was for sure.

 

You skittered across town dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice buttoned up shirt. You were just hoping that this was something that you should be able to do and not get caught by anyone else.

 

“Miss (l/n).” Regina’s voice rang out causing you to stop.

 

You couldn’t help, but groan. Of course the damn mayor would stop you. “Yes, Mayor Mills?” You asked softly turning and facing her. Of course she would be the one that would stop you from going to Mr. Gold’s shop.

 

Regina smiled at you.  “You have been spending a lot of time with Mr. Gold.”

 

You crossed your arms. “And is that a problem Madam Mayor?” You asked softly. You were not sure of what was going on. You were actually very nervous of having Regina saying that you were spending so much time with Mr. Gold.

 

“You do know who he is?” Regina said a smirk playing across her lips.

 

“Yes, but what does that matter?” You questioned. You knew that Mr. Gold was Rumplestiltskin.

 

“He is bad news.” She told you.

 

You couldn’t help, but roll your eyes. Of course she would say something like this. It bothered you to no end when Regina was trying to get people to turn against Mr. Gold. Granted yes he may have done a lot of bad things, but so had Regina. And Mr. Gold would never hurt you. After all he was the one that was always looking after you. “And what Regina.” You said exasperatedly. “And you aren’t?” You crossed your arms. “I hate it that you are trying to put me against Mr. Gold. He isn’t bad to me. He would never harm me.”

 

“He’s a monster.” Regina said.

 

You turned on your heels and went towards Mr. Gold’s shop. You most likely knew that Mr. Gold was going to ask you what was wrong once you got there, but at that moment you really didn’t care. You opened the door to his shop and went inside. You ran your hand through your hair.

 

“You alright there dearie?” Mr. Gold asked looking at you slightly confused of why you would be this upset.

 

“Regina.” Was all you said, as you placed your bag down.

 

“What did she say this time dearie?”

 

You looked at him and you softened up some. “She called you a monster.”

 

“You know it is true dearie.”

  
You shook your head and walked up to him. “That may be true, but you aren’t a monster to me. You were always looking out to protect me.”


	3. Night Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold has been told he was going to die, but perhaps you will make things different.

Mr. Gold was told by Dr. Whale that he was dying. Well wasn’t that just peachy for him. He wasn’t even sure if he would make it out of this hospital. He wanted to live that was for sure, but what really did he have to go back to? He didn’t have a wife and or son. He had lost his son and his wife had died. And the town didn’t like the fact of him taking rent from them since he owned the town. He was pretty sure that no one would care if he passed away in this silly little hospital.

 

The door opened and you came into his hospital room. “Hello Mr. Gold.” You said softly. “I am (y/n) and I am your nurse.” You smiled a soft smile. You were slightly nervous of being around Mr. Gold because you knew of his temper and how he acted when he didn’t get his way for something.

 

“I know who you are dear.” Mr. Gold said closing his eyes.

 

You bit your lip. You had heard from Dr. Whale of what was wrong with Mr. Gold and it made you feel bad for the man. You would miss him even though he was a hard old man to get along with, but you couldn’t see the town in Regina’s hands. It would be a lot worse than what it was at the moment.

 

You did your job like you were supposed to do. Then you were on your way. You were just nervous of being around that man for a long amount of time. He made your face flush when you paid him your rent and occasionally getting into little banters about what should be done around the town. But nothing like this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You came into work once again and went into Mr. Gold’s room. “How are we feeling this evening Mr. Gold?” You asked as you looked at the charts to make sure that everything was in order for him.

 

“About as good as a person dying can, Miss (l/n).”

 

Your face flushed. You hadn’t meant for it to come out like that. “Did someone give you anything for pain?”

 

“No.”

 

“I will make sure that you will get something for your pain Mr. Gold.” You said before slipping out of the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mr. Gold coughed and held onto his ribs. The pain was becoming more and more unbearable to him. He gotten agitated with who had stopped by his room. Regina Mills the Mayor of the city. She was flouncing around like she was winning something from him. He heard the door open and looked over. He was surprised to see you.

 

This time was different than the other times that you were in. You weren’t dressed in your work clothes this time. You were dressed in a nice t-shirt that was tasteful compared to what other women wore in this town and a pair of form fitting jeans. Your hair was down instead of in the ponytail that it was normally in. You looked different. Beautiful even.

 

“Miss (l/n) what are you doing here?” He questioned looking at you tiredly.

 

You walked across the room and took a seat in the chair that was next to his bed. “I thought that you could use some good company.” You said offering him a small smile.

 

Mr. Gold was surprised that you wanted to give him company with how many times that you had been so shy around him. Perhaps you were growing a backbone.

 

“I saw that Madame Mayor was here and she’s not the best company.” You said softly.

 

“Why would you want to give an old man like me company?” Mr. Gold questioned you.

 

“Because you deserve some good company. No one should be alone. Not even you with what you are going through, Mr. Gold.”

 

Mr. Gold looked at you in surprise. You thought differently than others that he had met. That was probably one of the reasons why you had been given so many chances by him. He knew that you would be able to change something about him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Time seemed to pass fairly quickly and Mr. Gold enjoyed the time that he had gotten with you.

 

“I should go.” You said softly tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear.

 

Mr. Gold nodded his head. You had been there for a while. “Will you come again when you don’t have work?”

 

You smiled. “For you Mr. Gold anything.” You said as you stood up. You had become fond of Mr. Gold. He actually showed you that he could be human.

 

Mr. Gold smiled. He was going to hold you to it. “I will hold you to your word.”

 

“Just don’t die on me Mr. Gold.” You told him. “I will be back tomorrow.” You took his hand in yours and squeezed it lightly before leaving his room.

  
Mr. Gold watched you leave the room. He was going to fight tooth and nail to keep his life. He didn’t want to see you sad ever. You were someone that he could live for if it caused you to smile and brighten his world up. 


	4. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson meets you at a ball

You smoothed out the gown that you wore. You were a princess and you were meant to dress like it. You hated wearing dresses. You always had preferred to wear breeches instead of a gown. But at a ball you were meant to wear a gown. To make your father happy that was what you did. You also had a tiara on your head stating that you were the princess of the land.

 

You looked around and saw many many people there. You knew what this ball was all about. Your father wanted you to find someone that was worthy of the throne. But you didn’t want a man to be beside you that you didn’t love. You wanted true love, but how were you going to come across true love?

 

Your eyes fell on someone. He was wearing a tall hat. You felt your heart jump. He was a handsome man. More handsome than you could ever expect. But how were you going to talk to him? You already knew that your father would not allow him to be with you. He was a hatter by the looks of it.

 

He must’ve noticed you too because he was on his way over to you. He stopped when he came right in front of you. “May I have this dance my lady?” He asked with a charming smile.

 

You felt your heart flutter. He was asking your to dance. There was nothing wrong with dancing with him that was for sure. You took his hand and he led you out onto the dance floor.

 

The two of you began to dance slowly around the ballroom floor.

 

You didn’t care what your father said. It was something that you had wanted and you had gotten your wish. Perhaps there was a fairy god mother. You hadn’t even noticed that your father was glaring daggers at him. “What is your name?” You asked him softly. You wanted to know who he was.

 

“Jefferson my lady.”

 

You smiled. “I am Princess (y/n).”

 

Jefferson smiled at you.

 

You felt someone grab onto your arm and rip you away from Jefferson. It was none  other than your father.

 

“She is a princess. She will not be with the likes of someone like you.” Your father told Jefferson.

 

You felt your cheeks grow red. How could your father do this to you? You wanted to be with Jefferson.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You hid behind the barricade. You held your breath as a few guards had gone by. You slipped out of the palace. You would not allow your father to run your life. You had fallen in love and you were going to be with your Jefferson no matter what your father had told you and him.

 

You ran into the woods. You had gotten a letter telling you where Jefferson would be if you wanted to see him again. You were going to just do that. You would get to live your happy ending.

 

You found the little house that was in the middle of the woods. Your heart swelled when you saw Jefferson. “Jefferson.”

 

“Darling you are risking a lot being with me.” He told you softly.

 

You ran up to him and hugged him. Your lips met with his in a soft kiss. You didn’t care. You were with your true love and it didn’t matter what your father said. You were going to be with your Jefferson.

 

 


	5. Mmmm yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby doesn't know that the reader is watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty much a dabble.

It wasn’t that hard for anyone in Storybrooke to tell that there was something off with you. You had shied away from guys and always had been seen with the girls. People always did wonder why you were with girls more often than guys. But no one dared questioned it.

 

You sat in the back of Granny’s Diner enjoying a cup of coffee. Your eyes were trained on the waitress of the diner, Ruby. You always had a thing for girls with dark hair and with Ruby having red highlights in her hair just made you think that she was more fine than anyone else in this town.

 

She was busy clearing off tables rather than noticing that someone had their eyes on her. She was use to the attention due to the fact that the boys always did give her attention. But she wouldn’t expect a woman like you watching her every move.

 

You shook your head. She would never know that you were alive even. What was really the point of her knowing. You really didn’t do that good in relationships. So perhaps it was just best that you watched her and made sure that you weren’t seen by her. You finished your coffee off and got up. You put a 5 dollar tip onto the table and walked out of the shop. Ruby would never know and the five would help her pay her rent. At least you were going to look out for her.

 

 


	6. Where's My Wonderland?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson asks you over for tea.

You looked outside of your little shop that you had owned. You hated your life in Storybrooke. You always had a feeling that there was something more out there. You weren’t certain though. You had been through a lot and wanted to see what life would throw at you, but that didn’t happen either.

 

You had tried to leave and something bad had happened to you. You had wrecked your car and well… needlessly enough to say you had lost your leg because it was crushed. You had a fake one that worked almost as good at your real one. But that didn’t help of how people looked at you.

 

Jefferson came into your little shop.

 

You looked up and seen him. It was actually a surprise to even see him here in your shop. “Jefferson.”

 

Jefferson smiled at you.

 

You pulled a box of tea out. “Tea?” You questioned looked at him with a smile.

 

Jefferson smiled. “Yes. I am.”

 

You rung him up. “That is 32 dollars.”

Jefferson pulled out the money that he needed to pay your for the tea. “Here you go.”

 

You took it from him and put it into the cash drawer.

 

“Um… (y/n)...”

 

You blinked a few times. “Yes Jefferson.”

 

“Would you like to come over for tea?” He asked shyly.

 

You smiled. “Alright.”

 

Jefferson smiled. “Great. I will see you tonight then?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jefferson left and he couldn’t wait for tonight.

  
You felt your face grow red. You were accepting a date with Jefferson. Perhaps this was a good thing of you staying behind. 


	7. Courtesy Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold comes and sees you.

You didn’t know how you ended up with the dagger that had belonged to Mr.Gold, but you knew that he would probably end up coming by to get it from you. You looked at it sadly. Ever since everyone’s memories came back everything had become different. You were still at a loss of what this dagger meant to you. You knew the name that was on it fairly well. You just didn’t know what his connection was to you. After all you only owned a little tea shop. And there was no way that Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin would come into your shop and actually like you. You were a timid girl.

 

You heard the bell ring. You looked and saw that it was none other than Mr. Gold himself standing there.

 

He leaned against his cane. “Hello there dearie.”

 

Your face flushed. “Mr. Gold.” You said placing the dagger down onto the table. “What can I do for you?”

 

“What you can do for me?” He smiled. He knew what he wanted. It was the dagger that you had sitting on your table. “I believe you know what I came for dearie.”

 

You bit your lip. “Your dagger…” You said softly picking it up.

 

“Yes, that would be it.”

 

You leaned over the table and handed it to him.

 

“You give it so freely dearie.”

 

“You want it back Mr. Gold… why should I have it?”

 

“I gave it to you.”

 

“To keep it safe…”

 

“Exactly. I am only taking it now because I know Regina is after you.”

 

You put your hand on his. “Regina can come after me… But she will not get your dagger…”

 

“You be careful dearie.”

 

“I will Mr. Gold.”

 

Mr. Gold turned his hand and squeezed your hand lightly. He knew that you would be able to handle Regina on your own. At least he hoped you could.

 

 


	8. Won't Say I'm In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't bring yourself to tell Jefferson that you love him.

“I love you.” Jefferson told you softly. His hands were on your hips. He was hoping that he would hear the words leave your mouth. But you didn’t say a word. You just pressed your lips against his in a kiss.

 

He didn’t understand why you couldn’t just tell him that you loved him as well. It was hard for him to know that you couldn’t say those words of love. Not to him. He thought that there was something wrong with him that you wouldn’t say I Love You to him. He knew that you had problems in the past, but it bothered him to know that you couldn’t say I love you to him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were with Henry talking to him about something. It was kind of odd talking to a ten year old about things, but well he seemed very very bright for his age. Normally you would not ask a little kid about how to say I love you to the man that you loved.

 

“So you are in love with Mr. Jefferson.” Henry said to you looking up at you with a knowing look.

 

You looked down at your hands. You were surprised that a little kid knew that you were in love with Jefferson and you couldn’t even tell him that you were in love with him. Perhaps it was all because of what had happened to you a few years prior that your boyfriend of six years had cheated on you and you couldn’t do anything to stop him from doing so. You nodded your head knowing that you were in a little bit of trouble with this.

 

Henry smiled. “And you can’t tell him that you are in love because why?”

 

“I am afraid to.”

 

“You should tell him. I know that he loves you. I can see it in his eyes.”

 

You let out a soft sigh. You knew that you needed to tell him. 

“Tell him today. I think that he would like to hear you say that you love him.”

 

You smiled and nodded your head. You weren’t sure of how Henry gotten so smart, but it was indeed something different.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You met Jefferson for a date that night. You were dressed in something that he would like. You were dressed in a little purple number that looked fairly good on you.

 

“I love you.” He said with a smile holding onto your hand as the two of you walked around Storybrooke.

 

You smiled and looked at him. “I love you too.”

 

Jefferson’s eyes went wide. “What did you say?” He asked turning to you. He was wanting to make sure that he had heard right.

 

You giggled. “I love you, Jefferson.”

  
Jefferson’s face split into a smile. He finally got to hear your words of love. He leaned down and captured your lips with his in a soft sweet kiss.


	9. Never Had A Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charming is meant to be with Snow.

You weren’t sure of which was worse. You being in love with a man that probably could never love you or alone in the world. No, both were equally the same. You had been friends with Charming for a while now and you knew that he would never court you. Not when his mind was on a woman with black hair and red lips. You were no longer on his mind and it actually hurt your feelings.

 

You let out a soft sigh as Charming continued on about Snow White.

 

Charming looked over at you with concerned eyes. “What is it, _________?”

 

You shook your head. “You are so infatuated with this girl. How do you even know if she likes you?”

 

“I know she does.” He said with a smile.

 

“Let me take a gander. It is true love?”

 

Charming nodded his head.

 

You tried not to gasp and let him know how badly he just hurt you. You knew that you could never compete with true love. “I guess this is where I say good bye.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You have Snow White now… you don’t need me in your life.” You turned and walked away. You ignored him calling for you.

 

 


	10. No Good Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You almost give up on doing good deeds.

 

You let out a frustrated sigh. Everytime that you tried to do something good it would backfire on you and cause a lot more problems than what it did good. This time it had backfired and you were yelled at by Regina Mills. The damn mayor of the town.

 

You heard the bell for you little shop. “I am not doing any more good deeds!” You shouted from the back.

 

You heard a chuckle. “I certainly hope that’s not the case, dearie.”

 

Your eyes widened. You turned sharply and looked at Mr. Gold. “Mr. Gold…”

 

“Dearie, I hope that you are not giving up in doing good deeds.”

 

“Regina yelled at me the last time that I did a good deed.”

 

“You saved her son’s life.”

 

“Yes, it would appear so, but she still doesn’t like me.”

 

“Dearie we already know that Regina has never liked you. Why should you care about what she thinks?”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “What can I do for you Mr. Gold?”

 

“Do you have that vial that I had given to you not too long ago.”

 

“The one that had purple liquid in it?” You questioned wiping your hands on your pants.

 

Mr. Gold nodded his head. “Yes, that would be it.”

 

“Yes. I still have it.” You said with a small smile.

 

“Can I have it back?”

 

“Of course. You just told me to keep a hold of it.” You said as you went to the drawer that you had it hidden in. You opened it and grabbed it. You came over to him and handed it over to him.

 

“Thank you dearie.”

 

“You are welcome Mr. Gold.”

 

“I will be seeing you soon dearie.” He said before leaving you.

 

You shook your head. You just didn’t know what to think about Mr. Gold. He was different every time that you had seen him.

 

 


	11. First Time In Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpelstiltskin shows you a side of yourself that you want to visit more often.

You held onto your staff. You had always done things according to what the Kings said that you were to do. You hated being a mage. You had to do right by the people, but you couldn’t do anything for yourself. You always had to use your magic for those that ordered it. Sometimes you wished that you weren’t a mage, but someone who was able to age like everyone else and be normal for once.

 

You heard a tisking sound and you turned your head sharply pointing your staff at the person that tisked you. Your eyes dangerously wild. It was as if you were going to be attacked.

 

“Now now dearie. There is no need for violence.” Rumpelstiltskin said with a coy smile.

 

You narrowed your eyes. “No need for it.” You bit out.

 

“Now now Merlin.” He said using your dubbed name that you had gotten after you had created Excalibur. “There is no need to use your magic against me, dearie.”

 

You kept your staff pointing at him. You were not going to allow him to get away with being here. So close to a kingdom that you were protecting with your magic. “I know you well, Rumpelstiltskin. I am not stupid. I know you play both sides of the fence.” You said keeping your staff perfectly still. “I don’t trust you and you should know this.”

 

Rumpelstiltskin laughed cackling like a mad man. “Now now dearie. I know that.”

 

You narrowed your eyes again.

 

“But I know what you want the most.”

 

You quirked your eyebrow. How could Rumpelstiltskin know what you want the most? “Oh and what would you know what I want?” You demanded. You wanted to know how he knew what you truly wanted in life.

 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled that caused you to shiver. “You know that there is a cost to your magic. You only have to use it for the Kings when they order it. You wish to be able to use your magic for yourself besides for the kings.”

 

Your eyes widened. Had he been spying on you. “Have you been spying on me?” You demanded.

 

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head and cackled. “No, dearie.” He moved closer to you.

 

You lowered your staff some.

 

“It is the longing look that you get in your eyes. You want to be free. But you want to continue being immortal like myself.”

 

You raised your staff again pointing it directly at his chest. Your eyes narrowed again. “Immortal or not. I still cannot use my magic to my own accord.” You said harshly.

 

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged his shoulders. “I was going to show you how to use it for yourself dearie.”

 

Your eyes widened. “You couldn’t…”

 

“Oh, but I could.”

 

“I would have to owe you something. There is always a price with you.”

 

Rumpelstiltskin cackled. “You always remember the little details of my deals. You are a smart one dearie.”

 

You narrowed your eyes at him. “There is always a price with you. It is known knowledge.” You bit out.

 

“My price for teaching you to use magic for yourself besides for the kings….”

 

“What is it?” You demanded. You needed to know now.

 

“A simple kiss.”

 

Your eyes widened. “What?”

 

“A simple kiss dearie. That is my price.”

 

You lowered your staff. All Rumpelstiltskin wanted was a kiss from you? That didn’t sound like the dark one at all. You let out a soft sigh. “Alright. Just this once.”

 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled like he had just won something.

 

You put your staff down and came towards him. Your skirts swished in the dirt. You lowered your eyes to the ground thinking it through. Making sure that this was a good choice for you to be making. You looked up at him and took a deep breath. This would be the only time that you would do this for the dark one. You leaned in and pressed your soft lips against his in a soft kiss.

 

Rumpelstiltskin’s fingers went through your hair as you kissed him.

 

You pulled away from him. Your cheeks were pink. Perhaps having him teach you to use your magic for yourself wouldn’t be so bad.

 

 


	12. Let The Little Lady Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to talk thanks to Mr. Gold.

 

“But…” You said softly.

 

“Emma Swan has to leave town.” Regina said looking around. “She doesn’t belong with the rest of us. She did damage my property.”

 

“But…” You tried again.

 

“She shouldn’t be sheriff.”

 

“But….”

 

“I believe _______, has something to say.” Mr. Gold said looking at Regina.

 

Your face flushed looking over at Mr. Gold. Normally he wouldn’t do something like this. He was actually being very nice to you.

 

Regina narrowed her eyes at Mr. Gold before turning her attention to you. “Well Miss _______. Say what you are going to say.” She said using her hand as in telling you to go.

 

You fiddled with the hem of your shirt before you spoke. “Emma should run for sheriff. You think we are going to be fine with Sydney running as sheriff, but we aren’t. You only want someone in power that you can control. It’s not fair to everyone else. He would write gossip about everyone in the town.”

 

Mr. Gold looked over at you while everyone else cheered at what you had said. He had to admit that it was nice to see that you had a backbone now.

 

Regina scoffed. “And who would vote for Miss Swan?”

 

Hands began to raise into the air taking the Mayor by surprise.

 

You had made your point which was a good thing. You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked at the person whose hand was on your shoulder. It was none other than Mr. Gold.

 

“You did good.” He told you with a smile.

 

Your cheeks went red. “Thanks.”

 

 


	13. Fake It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold tells you something.

 

You plastered another fake smile onto your lips as you worked at Granny’s. You had been wanting to escape from Storybrooke for a while now, but you couldn’t due to the fact that something bad always happened to the people that left Storybrooke. So you had to pretend that you were happy about your job and well just being around these people day in and day out.

 

You ran your hand through your hair as you walked towards Mr. Gold. You were always the one that had served him at Granny’s since Ruby wouldn’t. It was like that she was afraid of him or something. Hell you always had fear etched on your face, but you weren’t scared of the brown eyed man. Not like everyone else. You just knew that he was very much misunderstood. Someone like him shouldn’t be misunderstood like this. “What can I get you?” You asked him softly.

 

Mr. Gold looked up at you. “My usual.” He told you. He had a knowing look in his eyes. He knew that you were not afraid of him. It was a front that you put on to make others like you. He had to admit that you had courage, but you needed more to  show the side that he knew that you had.

 

You nodded your head. “Coffee black two lumps of sugar.” You said before going to get him his coffee.

 

Ruby looked at you as she got an order together. “He is staring at you.” She pointed out.

 

“Who?” You questioned as you prepared Mr. Gold’s order.

 

“Mr. Gold. He is alway staring at you.”

 

You rolled your eyes. Of course he would be staring at you. He had to know that you had a front on that you protected yourself with so you weren’t hated by everyone in the whole town. Regina did it well enough. You didn’t need to add onto it. You shook your head. “He may do that, but it is nothing Ruby.” You told her softly as you put the sugar into Mr. Gold’s coffee stirring it.

 

“He likes you, _______. You fail to realize that.”

 

“He does not like me.” You told her, as you put the lid onto Mr. Gold’s coffee. You ran your hand through your hair. You didn’t like the idea that Ruby thought that Mr. Gold liked you. Hell you didn’t want to know if that man did or not. It was none of your business really.

 

Ruby rolled her eyes as she watched you make your way towards Mr. Gold with his coffee in your hand. “You never know.”

 

You made it to Mr. Gold and handed him his drink. “Here you go Mr. Gold.” You said softly.

 

He pulled the money out that he owed for his coffee. He handed it to you before taking his coffee from you. His fingers brushed up against yours softly. “Miss _____?”

 

“Yes?” You asked looking up into his eyes.

 

“Don’t fake it.” He said with a smile. He turned and limped his way out of the coffee shop.

 

Your eyes widened. What did he mean by that? Did he really want you to not fake how you felt anymore? That would be easier said than done that was for sure.

 

 


	14. Won't Make A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won't make a deal with Mr. Gold.

You had gotten into an argument with Mr. Gold. It was something that you never in your life did. You never fought back against someone. But with Mr. Gold it was only a matter of time that you would have ended up getting into an arguement with him. It was only a matter of time that this would happen. You hated the fact that he was the owner of this town and everyone had seemed to like making a deal with him. Of course you had vowed to him that you would not make a deal with him.

 

You had gotten right in his face and told him that. You knew that Mr. Gold thrived off of making deals. It was as if he was Rumplestiltskin. You shook your head. No you would not allow yourself to fall for the witty charm of Mr. Gold. You would not allow him to have that kind of control over you.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You groaned as you closed up your shop. You had to go and buy new teaware because someone had thought that it was wise to break into your home and destroy the tea set that your mother had bought for you on your birthday years ago. You were going to have to replace it, but you didn’t know how. Perhaps Mr. Gold would have a set that matched yours that had been destroyed due to the break in.

 

You walked down towards the pawn shop knowing that this was probably a big mistake in going here. You walked inside and the bell rang alerting Mr. Gold of your arrival.

 

“Ah, Miss ______.” Mr Gold said coming out from the back room looking at you.  “What can I help you with dearie?”

 

You blanched at the nickname that he used. He almost used that on every woman that lived in town. “Tea sets.”

 

Mr. Gold blinked a few times. “Tea set? Dearie did someone come in and steal your tea set?”

 

You shook your head. “No, someone broke them.”

 

Mr. Gold looked at you in surprise. Someone had broken the tea set your mother had bought from here and given to you. Granted yes he had another set, but it wouldn’t have been the same. “I have one set that matches the set that you had.”

 

You raised your eyebrow thinking it over. “And what will it cost me?”

 

“Just a…”

 

You looked at him sharply. You knew what he was going to say. “No.”

 

“What?”

 

“You are going to say deal. I am not in the place to make a deal Mr. Gold. Sorry for bothering you.” You turned on your heels and walked out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

You had been avoiding Mr. Gold for weeks now. He had been trying his best to get you to make a deal with him and you just would not allow that to happen. You didn’t want to make a deal with that man. You didn’t want to feel like he owned you. You hated it that Regina did that because she was the mayor of this town, but it didn’t help that Mr. Gold owned this town and that meant he owned all of the people that lived here as well and that was just enough for you.

 

You knew what would happen if he tried to make a deal with you. You caught him every time though. There was the tea set incident, then there was his cane getting broken through no fault of your own, then the car that had almost hit you in town. There were a few other things that had made you think that he was very desperate to get you to make a deal with him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

You heard the bell chime for your shop. You heard the noise of  a cane and you knew who it was that came in. Your eyes closed. “Can I help you Mr. Gold?”

 

Mr. Gold sucked some air in between his teeth. “Tell me dearie. What is so wrong with making a deal with me?”

 

You turned your head and looked at him. “Are you serious?” Your eyes widened when you saw the look that was on Mr. Gold’s face. “You are serious.” You shook your head. “I won’t make a deal with you because you own my home that I live in. You already own part of me. I won’t let you own the rest of me.”

 

Mr. Gold’s lips quirked a little bit. It made sense of what you were doing. He had to respect that. All of the times that he had tried to get you to make a deal with him. It made him understand that you were not going to allow him to push you into making a deal. That was something that he could admire about you. He cleared his throat. “Have a good day Miss _____.”

  
You nodded your head and you watched Mr. Gold go. Perhaps he would leave you alone until you actually needed his help about something. 


	15. Long Lost- Jefferson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and the reader meet in storybrooke.

You couldn’t believe it that while traveling across Maine that you would get stuck in the middle of a storm and you were supposed to meet up with your friends and you couldn’t even do that not with how badly it was downpouring and you needed to find a place to stay for the night to keep out of the rain and being able to rest for the night. You looked out the window and saw a sign for Storybrooke Maine. You quirked your eyebrow. Was someone high when they named this city?

 

You drove into the city and found a place to stay for the night to at least keep getting caught in the rain. You groaned rubbing your face knowing that this was going to end badly. You parked your car outside of the inn that was in town called Granny’s. You had forgotten your umbrella thinking that the time that you were going to be out that you weren’t going to need it. You knew that you were going to have to make a run for it and get soaked of running into the building. But right now you wanted to rest so you had to do what you had to do. You killed the engine to your car and grabbed your duffle bag that had some of your clothes in it. You took your keys out of the ignition and threw your door open. You ran out of your car slamming the door and making a full run up the stairs and inside of Granny’s.

 

You ran right into a man with a little girl. “Shit… I’m sorry.” You said your cheeks flushing from both the cold and embarrassment. Nice Y/N. You growled at yourself. Real nice. You saw the man had brown hair and blue eyes. God he was handsome. No Y/N don’t think like that. You couldn’t have a boyfriend not even now. Your last boyfriend that you had messed you up badly. Plus this man had a little girl.

 

“It’s alright.” The man said with a small smile feeling a pull towards you more than what he should have.

 

“Jefferson.” The old woman called to him. “You and Grace should stay here. You won’t make it back home without being drenched.”

 

Jefferson looked back over. “Thank you.” He said with a small smile.

 

You moved past him hoping that the pull that you felt would just go away.

 

The old woman looked at you with a smile. “You need a room dear?”

 

You nodded your head. “I figured it would be safer for me to stay here the night instead of driving in this storm.”  
  


The old woman nodded her head. She began to fill out the forms that was needed. She handed the key over to you. “Enjoy your stay at Storybrooke. There is a shower in your room if you wish to warm up dear.”

 

“Thank you Mam.” You said nodding your head. You walked slowly past Jefferson.

 

“It can’t be.” He whispered but you had heard him. “She’s alive… my true love…”

 

You arched your eyebrow. No there was no such thing. If there was you would be happily married. Perhaps… maybe the pull was leading you here all along. Perhaps maybe just maybe things would be alright. Maybe you would meet up with your friends or maybe you would just stay here and get to know the man as Jefferson.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking requests for this


End file.
